Hokage sama
by Viko W
Summary: Un día con mucho trabajo de oficina y una Tsunade con muy malhumor, ¿te atreverías a llevarle más trabajo?, la gente pensante no, por eso es preferible que Iruka lo haga... XD un crack pairing, TsunadexIruka, je, así como lo lees! Una oportunidad.


**Hokage-sama.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos los personajes del anime y manga le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. No hago esto para ganar dinero, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias: **ortografía, personajes OoC, obvio, esta pareja lo amerita mucho LOL. ¡¡Un crack pairing!!... y el título, recuerdo haber dicho en anteriores fics lo muy mal que se me da nombrar a mis historias.

**Aclaraciones:** un asterisco significa 'tiempo después' y/o 'cambio de escena'. Más de uno, quiere decir 'mientras tanto'.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su cabeza duele.

Tanto trabajo hará que la propia Godaime y mejor ninja médico termine en la enfermería. El trabajo de oficina no es lo suyo… y Shizune se lo complica más al no permitirle beber ni una gota de su preciado sake.

Gruñe y maldice entre dientes mientras sella papeles y lee reportes. En su estancia en la oficina se pregunta muchas cosas, entre ellas el por qué no puede beber. Pronto Shizune entra junto con otra pila de papeleo y tras dejarlo sin mucho cuidado sobre su escritorio, le sonríe y se va apresuradamente, quizá por más trabajo. Tsunade nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de estampar el rostro de la chica contra la pared.

Suspira tratando de hallar paz interior, pero el molesto tic tac que resuena rompiendo el tormentoso silencio de aquella oficina, le hace estallar en un sórdido grito que es bien escuchado por los alrededores. Nadie presta atención, es bien sabido que la Hokage pierde los estribos de vez en cuando y por lo general pasando de las cinco de la tarde.

Tsunade golpea la superficie de madera, agrietándola sólo un poco, para después continuar gritando con menor intensidad, improperios y maldiciones al aire.

Kotetsu duda en entrar a donde se encuentra la enfurecida mujer e Izumo se cuestiona qué será más fatídico, si entregar los reportes que trae más tarde, sabiendo que de hacerlo Tsunade tratará de matarlos por su irresponsable retraso, o entrar y morir por llevarle más trabajo a la enardecida rubia. Suda frío, ninguna de las dos son buenas opciones. Es justo en ese preciso momento que el chunnin de cabello castaño sonríe ampliamente al descubrir una maravillosa idea.

- Kotetsu.- le llama abrazando la pequeña columna de reportes.- ¡no moriremos ni ahora ni después!

El aludido lo mira confuso y vuelva su vista a la gran puerta de la oficina. Sea lo que sea que trame Izumo, deberá ser bueno.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Izumo sonríe radiantemente.

*

Ahí, frente a la entrada de rojas puertas se encuentra Iruka. Con los reportes por entregar de Izumo, los libros de medicina e historial de varios equipos que debía llevar Kotetsu, y que ahora él carga, mientras trata de mantenerse en pie haciendo malabares para que no se venga abajo la pila de papeles y libros.

Se pregunta otra vez por qué la Godaime ha mandado por él para llevarle cosas que bien debían ser entregadas por sus asistentes personales. Suspira cansado al escuchar las audibles quejas dentro de aquella habitación. Difícilmente logra abrir y patea con cuidado las puertas para entrar.

Tsunade está por gritar por la intromisión, pero segundos antes de que pueda articular palabra alguna, nota de quién se trata. Casi sin poder evitarlo acomoda su cabello torpemente y cubre con algunos papeles las grietas del escritorio.

- Iruka-sensei.-pronuncia con una serenidad que hace erizar la piel de Umino.

Conoce el carácter explosivo y malgeniado que posee la Hokage, lo tolera, pero cuando se muestra tan amable como ahora, le resulta extrañamente escalofriante.

- Hogake-sama, mil disculpas.- se tambalea un poco al detenerse a cierta distancia antes de llegar a ella.- lamento traerle más trabajo, pero--

- Descuida Iruka-sensei, ese es el trabajo de un Hokage.- responde cordialmente recargando el rostro sobre una de sus manos.

Iruka sonríe en respuesta y se reprende mentalmente al temer a una amable Tsunade.

- Bueno, ahm, estos son los reportes de…-comienza con esa dulce monotonía de profesor, que tanto gusta la rubia.

Mira la boca del moreno y curva casi imperceptible sus labios, al ver las sonrisas tontas que suele hacer el chunnin al explicar nervioso cosas… que no entiende bien. La cicatriz atravesando su rostro parece más bien un sensual adorno, a juego con ese par de orbes oscuras y piel canela.

Tsunade se regocija por su apariencia joven.

- … Eso es todo.- finaliza con una de esas sonrisas tan frescas y joviales.

Ojos miel lo miran fijamente. Iruka frota su cicatriz en una inconsciente señal de nerviosismo. Su rostro se ve coloreado de rosa pálido y Tsunade no puede dejar de pensar cuan dulce e inocente es.

La Godaime cierra los ojos y se echa para atrás, ocupando todo el respaldo. Hace un movimiento brusco que hace ruborizar notablemente al chunnin al ver ese par de senos bambolearse descaradamente. Ella entreabre los ojos, con una expresión pícara al notar la reacción.

Rápidamente cobra una postura dura e imponente, digna de un verdadero Hokage y se dirige al moreno con firmeza.

- Umino Iruka.- el pobre hombre siente flaquear sus piernas al ser traspasado con esa potente mirada miel.

- sí, Hokage-sama.

Suspira satisfecha. Ésta vez no dejará ir la oportunidad…

- En breve traerá todo el material de trabajo que necesite para archivar los reportes de la 'A' a la 'F', de todos los shinobis de la aldea.- procura no reír al ver palidecer al moreno.

Iruka sacude su cabeza no entendiendo parte de la oración-orden.

- ¿Traer, Hokage-sama?

Una furtiva expresión de regodeo apagó la nerviosa sonrisa en Umino. Tsunade definitivamente se veía 'amenazante'.

- Por supuesto.- asintió sonriendo de medio lado y luego volvió la vista a los papeles.- el escritorio es bastante amplio, sólo consigue una silla.- agregó. Elevó la vista y chasqueó la lengua. Iruka entonces comprendió que estaba tardándose.

- Ah, s-sí. Con su permiso.- titubeó un poco. Seguido corrió hacía la salida, mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo muy voluble que podía llegara a ser la Godaime.- Realmente lo extraño, Sandaime…-lloriqueó graciosamente corriendo por los pasillos.

Tras el escritorio de caoba y varios montoncitos de papel y libros, Tsunade sonríe jactándose por matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Acabaría su trabajo a tiempo y claro, el chunnin más dulce y lindo de toda Konoha estaría a su lado. Agradecía en parte por tener a dos asistentes 'cobardes', de lo contrario estaría sola y atiborrada de trabajo de oficina.

Izumo y Kotetsu… ya los compensaría.

Se estiró, haciendo un sonido felino. Después de haber estado tanto tiempo laborando arduamente, la espalda llega a doler. Soltó una risita maliciosa, prontamente el rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Escucha las puertas abriéndose nuevamente. Piensa en lo rápido que es el profesor y sonríe encantada, pero pronto ese gesto se desvanece.

- Tsunade-sama.- Shizune entra alegremente con el pequeño cerdito entre sus brazos.- Sobre la junta de—

Una vena se resalta en su frente. No tolerará interrupciones.

- ¡Shizune!- la reprende con fuerza. La morena se congela y tiembla ligeramente.- si vas a venir a distraerme con ese tipo de cosas, atribuyo que te sobra tiempo.- endureció más su rostro. La chica tragó en seco, en verdad que daba miedo.- Ve a la biblioteca y trae el libro de los venenos más potentes de Suna y un escrito de posibles antídotos y sus variaciones para diferentes aplicaciones. No te atrevas a volver sin ambas cosas.

-¡S-sí!

- Shizune…- apretó a Ton-ton, su quijada temblaba.- ¡Ve ya!

El chillido de Ton-ton se escuchó resonando aún después de haber cruzado la puerta. La morena corría a prisa, teniendo en mente la furiosa expresión de la Hokage y las duras palabras que resonaban insistentemente dentro de su cabeza.

- Tsunade-sama, está más molesta que de costumbre…-dijo entre jadeos esquivando grácilmente a un shinobi que no fue capaz de identificar. Debido a que gran parte de su rostro estaba cubierto por pergaminos, papeles y… una silla.

****

La rubia de ojos miel mira por la ventana llena de gozo.

Una de las tantas ventanas se abre y en ella aparece un Jounin peliplata. Sus alborotados cabellos son apenas revueltos por la ventisca vespertina.

- Ehh, Hokage-sama… ¿Podría explicarme que ha tenido de urgente, secreta y de vital importancia esta improvisada misión?-señalando con la mano libre una botella de sake.

Ella simplemente lo ignora y suspira quedamente. Hace un ademán con la mano y Kakashi aparece frente a la mesa, dejando el sake y mirándola con recelo.

- Gracias por tus servicios, Konoha lo agradece.

Kakashi la mira con aburrimiento y reprime un gruñido. Jamás imaginó terminar haciendo este tipo de 'trabajos'.

- Maa…

Una pequeña nube de humo blanco dio por finalizada la misión.

- … Tsunade de Umino…-musitó divertida.

Un estrepitoso ruido le hizo voltear en dirección a la entrada. Escuchó los lamentos de un apenado Iruka, que aunque no le estaba viendo, sabía a la perfección que se encontraba de bruces en el suelo.

*

Pasaban de las once de la noche, Shizune había puesto de cabeza toda la biblioteca en busca del dichoso libro. De sus ojos escurrían lágrimas, había revisado dos veces ya todo el lugar sin éxito.

… pobre Shizune…

****

- Iruka-sensei.- sus finos y rojos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. El moreno despegó la vista del montón de papeles y la encaró.- Creo es momento ya de tomarnos un merecido descanso.

El chunnin sonrió y frotó su cicatriz.- s-si usted lo dice…

La rubia ahogó un placentero suspiro. Abrió uno de las gavetas y al instante colocó dos pequeños vasos frente a ellos. Iruka la miró inocentemente. Ella amplió su sonrisa.

- Nos relajaremos un poco.- dijo mostrándole la botella de sake, moviéndola de lado a lado.

Iruka no tuvo tiempo siquiera de replicar, la despampanante rubia ya estaba sirviendo la singular bebida entusiastamente.

- _No gracias, no bebo…-_ palabras que se quedaron dentro. Umino se limitó a mirar como el líquido era vertido en su vaso. Pensó en que solamente alguien lo suficientemente estúpido o loco se atrevería a rechazar a la poderosa ninja médico.

- Vamos Iruka,-animó divertida la ojimiel.- quiero ver ese vaso en alto.

El otro rió nerviosamente y así lo hizo.

- ¡Salud!- dijo antes de beber y hacer beber a su acompañante un 'glorioso' trago de sake.

El moreno apretó los ojos al sentir la ardiente sensación en su garganta. Tosió un par de veces y se disculpó al instante.

- ¡Lo siento!- soltó apenas y luego volvió a callar al resentir lo fuerte que era la bebida.

Tsunade volvió a llenar los vasos.

No cabía duda, tal como tenía entendido, "Umino Iruka tiene muy poca resistencia al alcohol". Un destello malicioso asomó en su mirada.

Iruka miró con asombro como la mujer sonreía pícaramente y sostenía su porción de sake, invitándolo a hacerlo también. El joven profesor sonrió resignado…

- s-salud, Godaime.- y otra vez sintió como su garganta era destrozada.

La rubia sintió gritar de emoción al percatarse del ligero rubor que abordó al chunnin tras beber a penas la segunda ronda. Sus ojos se curvaron divertidos. Las cosas marchaban más que bien.

Miró fugazmente el sofá de la esquina, el que sin duda, se convertiría en su silencioso cómplice.

- Vamos, vamos, la noche es joven Iruka-sensei, y esta botella ruega por ser vaciada.- argumentó divertida sirviendo sin compasión alguna la tercera ronda. Iruka imploró misericordia silenciosamente.

Las ventajas de ser Hokage…

… nadie te da un 'No' por respuesta.

…

…

**Notas:** Regresando a lo hetero. A mitad de la nueva historia corta de madadei, se me ha ocurrido esto. No he podido evitarlo, ésta pareja me parece tan imposible que decidí hacerles un one-shot. Pero aquí, en esta retorcida mente la relación de ambos me parece factible. Aunque claro, el pobre Iruka sería utilizado vilmente por la imponente rubia XDDD ¿a poco no?

Ahh, soy malísima con los títulos. Sospecho que me buscaré un Beta, ¿ustedes qué dicen?

Muero de sueño y apenas terminé esta ocurrencia que -quizá digan algunos- no debí subir. Pero ha sido tan divertido escribirlo que no me arrepiento, excepto por la parte de revisar las faltas ortográficas. Pido disculpas por mi flojera.

Recuerden, son bien recibidos los comentarios.

MadaDei RLZ!!!/TobiDei RLZ!!!


End file.
